Ambigüedad
by Scarlet Ciaan Tianuciul
Summary: Haymitch se encuentra en el Capitolio esperando a que los 74th Juegos del Hambre terminen, pero antes recibirá la peor noticia y solo Effie estará allí para acompañarlo con su rabia. Esta historia participa en Juego: Amigo literario 2013. Mi Regalo para Sorcieres de la Neige.


**Esta historia es para Sorcieres de la Neige y participa en el Juego: Amigo literario 2013**

** Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de la magnifica Suzanne Collins, yo sólo los utilizo para hacer mi fics.**

**Summary: Historia participa en Juego: Amigo literario 2013. Mi Regalo para Sorcieres de la Neige. Haymitch se encuentra en el Capitolio esperando a que los 74th Juegos del Hambre terminen, pero antes recibirá la peor noticia y solo Effie estará allí para acompañarlo con su rabia.**

* * *

Ambigüedad

La puerta se cerró con un leve golpeteo de los sensibles dedos de Cinna sobre el picaporte.

La sala en donde Haymitch Abernathy yacía sumido en un completo estrés se encontraba en la penumbra habitual de las luces titilantes provenientes de más de una docena y media de pantallas que invocaban en vivo las últimas horas de los Juegos. Las manos le temblaban mientras se restregaba el puño de su traje, perfectamente elaborado por cortesía del Capitolio, sobre la frente sudorosa. El cabello se le había pegado levemente a la nuca y sus rizos se veían más desordenados que de costumbre.

El mentor, a pesar de lucir ojeroso, descolocado y enfermizo, poseía una extraña sonrisa en los finos labios agrietados por la sed, únicamente él sabía a qué se debía este hecho: No había vivido durante dos días, siete horas, cuarenta y ocho minutos y cinco…seis…siete…podía seguir contando los segundos de su pequeña victoria contra el alcohol aunque sólo se lo debía a la convicción con la que los dos chicos, que ese año habían sido escogido como tributos, se habían enfrentado a sus más temidos miedos en la arena ¿Por qué él no podía hacerlo?

Aunque sabía que aquella certeza no duraría para siempre se sentía lo suficientemente orgulloso de sí mismo como para poder mirar a Katniss, especialmente a la chica, y a Peeta a los ojos y decirles que había sobrepasado sus juegos con la postura digna de un, casi, sobrio mentor.

Tan pronto como pasaran aquellos milagrosos Juegos del Hambre se uniría a Chaff con una copa en la mano y un montón de recuerdos para borrar.

Un horrible sonido lo atrajo a la realidad. Sus ojos ya estaban cansados e irritados por ver, en la obscuridad de la sala de televisión para el Distrito 12, las múltiples pantallas que enfocaban desde distintos ángulos y lugares de la arena a todos los tributos con vida que había, a esta altura del juego sólo quedaban tres: sus dos chicos y Cato, quien según el espantoso sonido que había salido a través de los bafles no estaba teniendo mucha suerte con los mutos. Hacía más de dos horas, según Portia, que el muchacho estaba a merced de las mutaciones bajo la Cornucopia. Sus gritos habían despertado a Haymitch de una horrible pesadilla para verse en otra mucho más real.

Por eso mismo había pedido a todos, Effie, Cinna, Portia y las personas de los sendos equipos de preparación, que lo dejaran a solas en aquel tétrico lugar. No quería, ni por asomo, ver la cara de excitación de los habitantes del Capitolio esperando a que sus tributos murieran y dieran al final a los vencedores. Tampoco deseaba escuchar los comentarios de Effie con su voz de acento chillante. Y, para colmo, no le daba la cara para ver a Cinna a su lado esperando el final.

Había movido muchos hilos dentro de la lista de personajes influyentes dentro del Capitolio: había prometido, había confiado, había apostado, había celebrado, había mentido y había orado por una miseria a los Vigilantes. Y lo había conseguido, había hecho que los Vigilantes amaran a sus trágicos amantes tanto que les dieron la oportunidad de sobrevivir juntos. Durante las primeras noches se había carcomido la cabeza al preguntarse por qué no había pensado antes en brindar tal espectáculo al público, cómo había estado tan ciego para no ver lo evidente, al fin y al cabo era un reality de televisión y lo que la gente quería no sólo era sangre, si no actuación y lo que La chica en llamas les estaba brindando era nada más no nada menos que lo que más deseaban.

En ese preciso momento tenía a unas siete cámaras siguiendo los pobres movimientos de Katniss y Peeta a salvo en lo alto del cuerno castañeteando por el frío de la noche en el estadio. El chico tenía una flecha amarrada a quien sabe qué a través del largo de su pierna, seguro un torniquete muy pobre, que sangraba a montones. El aspecto de Peeta Mellark no era mejor que el de su mentor en aquel momento. Mientras tanto Katniss aguantaba los gritos de desesperación por los frecuentes quejidos del tributo que había caído en menos de los mutos y la palidez que surcaba el rostro de su compañero.

Pero el espectáculo ahora no eran los trágicos amantes. No. Lo era la carnicería. El, ya irreconocible, rostro de Cato aparecía en más de diez pantallas desde todos los ángulos pasibles, arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, de los ojos de un muto, de otro y del otro. Los Vigilantes debían estar comprobando los niveles vitales del muchacho mientras jugaban con su carroña con sus mandos a distancia dando órdenes a las mutaciones desde un cómodo y cálido sillón, como en el que Haymitch yacía en aquel momento.

Abernathy se quedó en la penumbra de la habitación, bajando el volumen para no tener más recuerdos de gritos lastimeros en las sienes mientras las horas pasaban y los Juegos se acercaban a su fin. Intentaba no ver las pantallas de a ratos pero en aquella jodida habitación podría tener una pantallas hasta en el culo.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer cuando Effie entró en la habitación haciendo total falta a la orden que le había gritado el hombre horas atrás. La verdad no había creído que la mujer del Capitolio hubiera soportado tanto tiempo en revocar sus palabras y volver a discutir con él acerca de…todo. Otro punto por el cual había pedido que se largase del cuarto.

Haymitch se preguntaba si alguno de los acompañantes de los distritos tenía cargo de conciencia después de haber interactuado con los tributos que terminaban muriendo en la arena. Al parecer a Effie no le afectaba en nada que aquello ocurriera, teniendo unos años de experiencia con el Distrito 12, ya que era increíble cómo se mantenía en perfecto estado con sus coqueterías y sus habituales atuendos de colores brillantes, a sabiondas de que dos niños, que habían estado unos días a su cargo, estaban jugándose la vida en ese preciso momento. Él la había odiado mucho por ello durante unos años, pero su mentor y el tiempo le habían enseñado a mantener sus nervios y su boca cerrada cuando la mujer del Capitolio hacía sus apariciones.

Pero Effie no iba sola.

El Vigilante en jefe, Seneca Crene, era quién acompañaba, a paso acompasado, a Effie, ella parecía resplandecer a su lado con una enorme sonrisa. Era la primera vez que un hombre de alto rango en la participación de los Juegos le concedía el honor de conocerla o hablar con ella. En realidad, simplemente, era porque dos tributos del Distrito 12 habían llegado a la final. Por otro lado, Seneca, no lucía cansado como cualquiera, que imaginara tener aquel trabajo, esperaría lucir. Su atuendo iba acorde a la víspera de la finalización de los Juegos, tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia marcada en los labios y sus ojos brillaban de presunción.

-¡Pero qué fachas tienes Haymitch!- masculló Effie entre dientes al verlo mientras se le encendían las mejillas de vergüenza al ver la posición en la que se había quedado tumbado en el sofá.

-Descuida, Effie. Debo volver a la sala de mando en unos minutos, el inminente final se acerca y debe ser excelente- admitió el Vigilante con un acento parecido al de la mujer- Sólo pasaba a felicitarlos por su impresionante trabajo en estos Juegos. Realmente estoy muy agradecido por la participación de sus dos trágicos tributos, fueron el alma de los Juegos- congratuló Seneca mientras Effie palidecía del regocijo que le daba escuchar aquella palabras, parecía que se iba a desmayar por el significado que para ella tenían esas frases: un posible ascenso de Distrito.

Haymitch simplemente asintió con la cabeza en forma burdamente desagradecida para contestar al alago, cosa que a la mujer no le pareció un gesto para nada correcto, mientras se detenía a mirar una de las pantallas en la que Katniss estaba zamarreando a Peeta para despertarlo, esperando a que el hombre volviera a la cabina de mando y terminara el sufrimiento de aquellos dos chicos de una jodida vez.

Pero Seneca no dio ningún paso hacia la salida, en cambio su sonrisa se agrandó y se acercó al sofá con intenciones de tomar asiento al lado de Haymitch quien no parecía a gusto con aquello.

-Han sido muy valientes- comentó observando la misma pantalla que el mentor- El público quedará realmente fascinado con el trágico final de los amantes del Distrito 12- agregó con natural y sin esperar a que nadie le dijera nada se retiró de la habitación.

Había sido como si Seneca hubiera dejado caer una bomba en la sala y los presentes estuvieran esperando en aquel silencio peculiar, siniestro y ensordecedor antes de la explosión.

La esplendida sonrisa de Effie había quedado como congelada entre la satisfacción del anterior momento y la rabia del ahora, no movía un músculo. Haymitch no dijo nada y siguió mirando a los dos chicos. Al parecer Katniss había logrado despertar a Peeta, quien no parecía que fuera a aguantar más de una hora.

¿Por qué no se lo había esperado? ¿Había sido tan ingenuo? ¿Había creído que para aquel entonces uno de los dos chicos habría muerto y, por ende, no debería surgido la necesidad de elegir? Pero en esa instancia los por qué ya no importaba, si no, el hecho de haber perdido una vez más contra el Capitolio.

-¡Pero qué barbaros!- chilló Effie de repente aunque luego pareció querer retractarse de lo que había hecho -¡¿Y la reforma a la regla?!- insistió luego de un minuto en el cual parecía más concentrada al tener un fundamente coherente para quejarse.

Haymitch no contestó, no le apetecía hacerlo ni tampoco le veía la gracia a contestarle algo que Effie ya sabía.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentado, sin más?- inquirió con su voz estridente la mujer, tenía chispas de rabia en los ojos llenos de purpurinas brillantes.

-No, tráeme una copa- gruñó huraño por fin el mentor sin hacer caso.

Todo el trabajo que le había llevado mantenerlos vivos, todos sus esfuerzos al mantenerse sobrio, las pesadillas que lo acompañaban hasta despierto ¿Y para qué? Para que terminaran matándose uno al otro como la cereza del postre en los Juegos. Uno de los dos saldría con vida y en vista de lo que Haymitch sabía no había dudas de que Katniss sería la vencedora. Lo odiaría durante toda su vida pero al menos habría cumplido su palabra para con Peeta y había hecho regresar a la chica al Distrito 12.

Las mejillas de Effie se enrojecieron de ira, como si el colorete que se había puesto no resaltara lo suficiente el sentimiento en su cuidado rostro.

-Beber, es en lo único en lo que eres bueno, Haymitch- replicó ahogadamente conteniendo su voz. Estaba más que claro que le hubiera encantado gritarle aquellas palabras pero era lo suficientemente correcta como para hablar con disciplina hasta en aquel caso en el que estaba por perder los nervios con el mentor.

Pero Haymitch no era correcto y eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, su ansiado vaso. El mentor era lo suficientemente consciente del peso de las muertes de tantos niños en sus manos, pero que esa mujer le diera discursos de humanidad no tenía precio, no le cabía en la mente.

Se levantó bruscamente del sofá y se dirigió a grandes y brutas zancadas hasta la posición de Effie, quien levantó la cabeza altivamente.

-Esos chicos confiaban en ti, en que los llenarías de orgullo y gloria- discutió Effie en defensa por sus palabras.

-¡No! ¡Confiaban en que mantendría a uno de ellos vivos y nada más!- gritó él con la vena de la frente palpitando fuertemente- Las circunstancias cambiaron, sí, pero no ibas a creer que por un amorío el Capitolio les iba a regalar la vida a ambos- continuó bajando el tono de voz por la expresión de horror de su compañera- ¡Sé razonable, Effie!- finalizó casi cogiendo de los hombros a la mujer para zamarrearla igual que Katniss había hecho en un momento con Peeta para despertarlo.

No estaba seguro, pero sus palabras no sólo parecían dirigirse a la mujer, si no que eran para él mismo también.

Effie se quedó callada, estaba algo alucinada con la reacción violenta de su compañero, además no sabía cómo responder a aquello. Sin embargo era lo suficientemente soberbia como para no dejar caer su orgullo, mucho menos frente a Haymitch, y, como la suerte parecía estar de su lado la mayor parte del tiempo en que habían transcurrido aquellos juegos, utilizó el cañón que anunciaba la muerte del tributo del Distrito 2 para alejar a discusión de sí.

El sonido resonó por todo el recinto y sendos adultos miraron la pantalla más grande de la sala para observar lo que pasaba, pero no habían llegado a tiempo y se habían perdido lo más importante, únicamente vieron a Katniss colgada del borde de la Cornucopia con su arco, ya sin flechas, y suspirando de compasión.

El mentor no tuvo que retroceder la escena para saber lo que había sucedido. La flecha que había utilizado la chica para hacer el torniquete de Peeta ahora estaba clavada en lo que quedaba de la cabeza de Cato. El hombre soltó un suspiro, no era de alegría ni de esperanza ya que sabía lo que sucedería cuando sus dos tributos trágicos, como lo sabía llamado Seneca Crane, recuperaran el aliento.

La conocida voz de Claudios Templeshmith no se hizo esperar para alzarse sobre la arena y todos los televisores del país.

-Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que sólo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte

En la arena, y seguramente en todo Pánem con el corazón en la boca, el silencio se postuló.

Effie soltó un bufido de impaciencia al escuchar al hombre y comenzó a zapatear con su hermoso y elaborado zapatito de quien sabe qué cosa, esperando a que llegara el momento. Nuevamente Haymitch intentó no mirar los televisores pero el rostro desencajado de Katniss aparecía en todos los lugares a los que viraba la cabeza; casi podía imaginar sus pensamientos, quejándose por el error que había cometido él por dejar que llegaran a esa cruel instancia.

Seneca había tenido razón al decir que los habitantes del Capitolio y también los de los distritos nunca olvidarían estos Juegos.

Entonces ocurrió. Sin que nadie se lo esperase, Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas sacó una pequeña bolsa de su cinturón, todos sabían que contenía: unas bayas negras, diminutas y a la vista inofensivas pero más peligrosas que cualquier otro fruto que estuviese en aquel estadio. A Haymitch se le abren los ojos de la impresión al comprender en un solo segundo lo que pretende hacer y se le acelera el pulso al ver cómo se las reparten y comienzan la cuenta regresiva.

¿Tenía alguna idea de lo que aquello podía significar?

-¡¿Pero qué están haciendo?! ¡¿Están locos?!- chilló Effue al comprender cuando los chicos se llevaron sendas bayas a la boca.

-Sí, locos por vivir- susurró Haymitch tan impresionado por el gesto, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo ilusionado con las expectativas de lo que podría ocurrir en respuesta a ese hecho.

Porque él sabía lo que significaba aquello, sabía lo que podía provocar el no tener vencedor…sentía pesar, pesar por perder dos grandes chicos, sin embargo también alegría, alegría por los inminentes tiempos que se avecinaban gracias a ellos.

Un segundo después la voz de Claudius Templeshmish, con desesperación y urgencia, volvió a resonar en el estadio.

-¡Paren! ¡Paren! Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark! ¡Les presento a los tributos del Distrito 12!

Haymitch se quedó como idiotizado mirando la pantalla mientras Effie saltaba a su lado de júbilo, era la primera vez que notaba lo cerca que se encontraban. Olvidando por completo la discusión que habían tenido, Effie, se volvió a felicitarlo.

Entonces sin ningún anticipo de nada la besó.

La mujer se quedó de piedra, él también. No tenía idea de por qué lo había hecho, tal vez fuera la desesperación, la alegría, el no beber desde hacía dos días…el hecho en sí era que lo había hecho y se negaba a admitir que quería hacerlo.

Effie se separó bruscamente de Haymitch, casi tropezando con los tacos altísimos de sus zapatos y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, y le dio una cachetada que habría resonado por todo el recinto de no haber sido por la celebración que transcurría en las pantallas y los gritos que manaban de los parlantes. Todo estaba siendo marcado por los impulsos y con la misma rapidez con que había golpeado a Haymitch había vuelto a unir sus labios con los suyos.

Un beso extraño, lleno de todos esos sentimientos acumulados por años. Lleno del odio de Haymitch, lleno de la soberbia de Effie. Delicado y a la vez ordinario. La ambigüedad que siempre había copado su relación ahora se veía reflejada en el contacto de sus labios, los suaves labios de la mujer del Capitolio y los agrietados labios del mentor del Distrito 12.

* * *

**Holaaaa!**

**Primero que nada gracias por haber leído el fics.**

**Es la primera vez que hago una historia para algún juego de un foro, realmente me ha gustado, aunque no sé si es lo que Sorcieres de la Neige esperaba que escribiera sobre Haymitch y Effie y su ¿Romance?...espero que le haya gustado tanto como a los que lo hayan leído :D**

**Es difícil hacer que no haga algo medio dramático y me costó, ya que es una pareja complicada...muy ambigua precisamente.**

**Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, mutos por la perdida de tiempo que ha sido leerlo, criticas...lo que les apetezca.**

**¡Gracias, otra vez, por leer!**

**Besos, nos leemos, Scarlet!**


End file.
